


Galo Thymos Will Not Stop Rescuing

by Bombay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Short One Shot, have some dumbasses being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: Galo Thymos will rescue everything. E V E R Y T H I N G. Lio can't even be mad.





	Galo Thymos Will Not Stop Rescuing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing something angstier and I needed a palette cleanser, so I scrolled through the "writing prompt" tag on tumblr and found something about adopting a box of kittens and so...here. There's a small chance I'll expand on this, spoons allowing, but it works on its own, so I figured I'd share it for anybody else who needs some cute shit.

Lio knows with 100% certainty that Galo will help literally  _ anyone _ in his path. Anyone. You could spill soup in his lap and he'd get you another bowl. That's just how Galo is. That's why he's so well-suited for his job. Even without Burnish fires to fight, he lent a hand anywhere he could.

After living with him for seven months, two weeks, and three days, Lio also knows that, sometimes, in his enthusiastic haste to help, Galo can make some pretty stupid decisions. 'Act first, think later' - Galo seemed  _ powered _ by that motto. So really, Lio thinks, he shouldn't be surprised to come home to the man cooing over a squeaking, mewling cardboard box.

"Galo..." There's no anger, just resignation.

"Hey! You're home!" Galo greets, excited as ever. "Come here and meet the babies!"

Lio furrows his brow.  _ Babies? _ But he kicks his shoes off and pads over to him. Inside the box is mostly a fluffy blanket with a hot water bottle on one side. Against that warmth, though, are four tiny balls of fur with floppy ears and eyes barely open. Intermittently, one or two of them will open their mouth and let out anything from a barely audible "eh!" to a drawn out "eeeeeee!"

"The vet said that they're healthy," Galo explains, "but they're barely a week old, and Momma got in an accident and can't take care of them, so I'm gonna be their new Momma!" He grins and gently pokes at one's exposed tummy. His hands look ridiculously huge next to it. The kitten squeaks and waves its front paws around, barely in any control of its limbs.

"You're...raising them?" Lio finally asks.

"Well, I was kinda hoping  _ we'd _ raise them, but yeah." He laughs and rubs the back of his neck in that sheepish way Lio still isn't sure isn't intentional. He stops and Lio recognizes that a thought just occurred to him. "Wait, are you allergic? 'Cause I can find somebody else to take care of them if you can't be around them!"

"I'm not allergic," Lio replies. "Besides, you're attached to them already, aren't you?"

Another sheepish laugh. "Maybe a little."

"Have you named them?"

"Not yet. Their names haven't jumped out at me yet."

Lio chuckles softly. Galo has gone back to staring at the kittens, letting them explore his proportionately giant hand, a soft smile on his face.

Lio stands up. He has to stop looking at Galo before he actually combusts, Promare or no. He heads to the kitchen sink, pulling off his gloves, so he can wash his hands.

"The vet said they can get cold real easy," Galo says. "So I figured, with all the trouble we had keeping  _ you _ warm at first, keeping these guys warm should be a piece of cake."

"Do you have everything you need to feed them?" Lio asks, not touching the comment, as he dries his hands off.

Galo shakes his head. "Not yet - Aina left like five minutes before you got home to pick everything up from the vet. She should be back soon. But I did get a whole packet on how to care for them." He uses his non-kittened hand to point to some papers clipped to the fridge.

"Did you read it?"

"Some of it. They gotta be fed every two hours, and they gotta be kept warm, and they need help going to the bathroom... That's about all I remember."

That's probably enough for now. Lio heads back over and sits across from Galo. Tentatively, he reaches a hand into the box. The kittens seem tiny even next to his own small frame. He gently rubs the back of his finger across the back of the nearest one - mostly black, with splotches of orange on its nose and feet.

They're still like that when Aina comes back with the supplies.


End file.
